


Popular Demand

by Open_Knowledge



Series: Peaches [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dean is a Campbell because I don't like John Winchester, High School, M/M, Modern AU, Omega Dean, Student Castiel, Tattooed Castiel, Teacher Dean, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Open_Knowledge/pseuds/Open_Knowledge
Summary: You can say anything about Becky Rosen. You can ask anyone about her and they will tell you she's a creepy stalker who doesn't know when to butt out of things. Which can perhaps have some truth behind it, but we already established that being that way is just part of the job. She's as dedicated to her future career as any real adult can be. Becky following her teacher around to see what he has with his True Mate's older brother is a great example of that.





	Popular Demand

* * *

 

You can say anything about Becky Rosen. You can ask anyone about her and they will tell you she's a creepy stalker who doesn't know when to butt out of things. Which can perhaps have some truth behind it, but we already established that being that way is just part of the job. She's as dedicated to her future career as any real adult can be. Becky following her teacher around to see what he has with his True Mate's older brother is a great example of that.

September has come and gone and the situation with Mr. Campbell and Castiel is far away from being resolved. And is due to the man that has not only forced himself back into Mr. Campbell's life again but is also taking any _traditional_ means to woo her favorite teacher. The worst part about this whole situation is that Mr. Campbell seems to be accepting the courting like he wasn't begging the school's Alpha bad boy to claim him just a month ago.

"Oh, crap!" She hisses quietly, hiding behind a couple next in line when she sees Mr. Campbell slightly turn his head her way. They turn to give her a confused but no less annoyed glance before moving a little forward. She huffs, trying to pull her scarf tighter around her head, her big sunglass still in place as she tries to appear as normal as possible.

She has a great view of the table her teacher and _Michael_ are seated, watching the Alpha talk animatedly about whatever while Mr. Campbell indulges him, sometimes seeming like he's asking questions. Becky's not close enough to hear their conversation but she's able to assume Mr. Campbell's is trying to seem interested in whatever the Alpha he's on a _date_ with is saying.

The couple in front of her is ushered away to their table and Becky soon feels exposed. She glances behind her, smiling a little before addressing the party of five behind her. "You guys can go ahead! I'm still waiting for my date!" She smiles.

"Oh, darling, how incredibly sweet of you! Thank you!" The Alpha female is the one to respond, ushering the rest of her family in front of Becky. 

Becky only has enough time to return the smile before her gaze is back on her target couple only to see that Mr. Campbell has seemed to have left the table. Becky's heart flutters in excitement, assuming her teacher has finally come to his senses and has realized that this dating his true Alpha's brother thing is an absurd one and is finally on his way to Castiel's to talk and say everything they need to say and finally get together just like fate intended they should -

"Ooh, you sneaky little bitch!" Becky turns to the person behind her, catching sight of brown eyes, short loose curls, and smirking lips. Her surprise it so apparent at having been caught that she squeals in horror and steps back, flapping her hands around, which of course is enough to intercept the waitress walking behind her's path and subsequently knocking the fettuccine alfredo pasta in her hands.

Becky falls on her ass, the plate landing right on her head, covering her scarf and glasses of hot, delicious overpriced pasta. She hears the worried murmurs of the family that had skipped her and the apologies of the waitress just as well as Meg's teasing chuckles.

"Hey, Becks," Meg's tone is teasing, her smile wider than it had been seconds ago, arms crossed over her chest and eyebrow raised. "Didn't think I would see you here."

Becky removes her glasses, her mouth still wide open in shock as she stares up at the person responsible for her sudden misfortune. Before she can come up with some excuse as to why she's here spying on their teacher, Meg looks behind them, catching sight of Mr. Campbell taking his seat at the table again. She returns her gaze on Becky still on the floor, covered in food, smile still in place. "You and I need to talk, Perez Hilton."

Becky doesn't know what she expected, but those words hadn't been it and she feels dread taking over her scent.

Something tells her she might be in _big_ trouble.

 

* * *

 

Dean takes a moment to examine the situation.

There has been a niggling thought that being out with Michael Novak is not the best decision he could have made. Sure, they had dated for three years back in high school and knew each other pretty well, but it still isn't what Dean wants to go back to. Michael might be a charmer, and Dean might have been smitten with him back then. Now, however, as he looks at the Alpha in front of him, Dean can't help but think how stupid it is of both Castiel and himself to think going out with Michael would be a brilliant idea.

Last week of September and it has been two weeks since he had reunited with the Alpha. Two weeks of constant indecision and half-ass accepted courting. And it's not like he doesn't like Michael, the Alpha is still as attractive as he had been back then, but the chemistry just isn't there. In high school, Dean might've been able to ignore it because all he wanted then was to be known as the IT couple: popular, hot Omega dating the most popular, hot Alpha of their school. It's what high school rules call for.

Standing outside his apartment complex now, however, being more mature than to care about cliques and the like, Dean is unable to see past the lack of chemistry between them. There's no spark, no real emotional connection.

Dean tightens the leather jacket he's wearing around his body, the fresh night air is chillier now, a sign of Fall approaching soon. He breathes in, catching the familiar scent of Michael, but it does nothing for him. The few moments he had spent scenting Castiel in that locker room a month ago had done a lot more than what Michael's scent ever did for Dean in the past and present combine.

"Thanks for walking me home, Michael." He smiles, catching the blue of the Alpha's eyes, so similar but still very distinct to Castiel’s.

It's their second date, and Dean is really thinking of an excuse of getting out of going out on another one. He knows what the third date entails for Michael, for anyone really, but the last thing Dean wants to do is fuck someone he's not into. The mere idea of it makes him uncomfortable.

"It's always my pleasure, Omega."

That had been another thing about Michael. Sure, Dean isn't ashamed of being an Omega, he never would be, but the way Michael often called him by his second gender designation always grated on his nerves. It had been another reason why Dean had broken up with the Alpha back in high school. Dean could be okay with some submission in the bedroom if the moment really called for it, which it rarely did with most of his bed partners, but having to constantly be reminded that he was an Omega and therefore had to submit to an Alpha without question isn't really something he enjoys thinking about nor accepting.

Michael tended to do it often in high school, but Dean had been so blinded by the popularity and the thrill of having some hot, older Alpha jock like him he had ignored every sign that warned him that his relationship with Michael wouldn’t make it past high school. At least not until the end of his senior year when he started to realize that high school wasn’t the place where he wanted his life to peak at. Dean had been so young and idealistic it had taken almost four years to see that not going to college to mate at eighteen and stay at home to raise pups was not one of his aspirations no matter how much Michael tried to convince him it was. Dean had realized it just in time thank God.

They stand there in silence for a few seconds, Dean rocking back on his feet waiting for Michael to make a move to leave, but the Alpha seems perfectly okay with standing out there the whole night. Dean sighs after a while because this is ridiculous, and he should know better by now than to waste his time on people he doesn't see himself actually dating. He had had his fill of crazy, short, _unsatisfactory_ one night stands in college and after finding Cas he wanted no one but his true Alpha.

So is with that in mind that, and also because he's a fucking enough adult to not play childish games, he says, "Michael, look man. You're great and all but I don't think this is going to work out. I'm really sorry if I wasted your time -"

"Dean," Michael interrupts, and Dean can't help but notice that this is only the fourth time throughout the whole night that Michael has actually addressed him by his name and not his secondary gender. "I know you might be slightly confused at the moment. Your Omega might be thinking it needs Castiel, but we both know that that's not truly what you need nor want." 

Dean rolls his lips tight to keep from saying anything rude but he can't help the inevitable frown that takes over his face. He looks down, still rocking on his feet and hands inside the pockets of his jacket really thinking hard and deep about why he ever thought this whole thing was a good idea. To let his Omega revel in the idea that he might be making his true Alpha jealous? It's not like Cas would even care. The Alpha has seemed busier at avoiding the Omega than caring about what Dean is doing with his brother and damn does the thought not hurt.

He sighs, closing his eyes for a brief second before returning his gaze back up to look at the Alpha in front of him. "Michael, I know you might have good intentions but I'm serious, man -"

"It's ok, Omega." The Alpha interrupts again, and this time Dean is not as polite to hide the grinding of his teeth in irritation as it subtly mixes over his scent. He glares at Michael as the Alpha decides to continue talking. "I know you just need time and I am willing to give it to you. I can't imagine how difficult it must be to go through finding your true mate -" the way he says it sounds like he can't believe such an idea can be possible and Dean doesn't know if he should feel offended "- but I know it's a lot more difficult to know that you are to be paired with someone like _Castiel_ -" Dean's Omega is suddenly enraged with the tone of voice Michael has dared used to utter his Alpha's name.

Before he does something irrational Dean decides to cut this little monologue short because he honestly doesn't know how much more of it he can take. His scent is already turning way too strong due to his emotions and the least he wants is to have an altercation with the Alpha outside of his apartment building surrounded by strangers. His Omega growls, what a way to spend his Saturday night. "Good night, Michael." He doesn't even wait for a response before turning his back on Michael and walking away. Screw being polite, Dean has had his fill of this absurdity for the night.

Dean's reaching the door when he hears Michael call out behind him, "Call me when you need to, Dean. I'll be here waiting for you."

He sees and hears a couple of Omegas awe and coo over the _sweet_ sentiment. Dean can't do anything but roll his eyes. 

Seriously, what was he fucking thinking?

 

Dean takes the elevator up to the fifth floor, thinking about just taking a relaxing bath and doing a face mask and drinking a whole glass (or a whole bottle) of wine before going to bed to relax a little and get this whole mess out of his mind. He's so entranced with his thoughts that the _amazing_ scent of sandalwood mixed with subtle earthy tones but also strong alcohol almost knocks him on his ass when he steps out of the elevator. 

Outside his apartment, leaning against his door is Castiel, his head thrown back and eyes closed. The Omega feels his heart flutter in his chest, the inevitable excitement at seeing Castiel always making him crave him even more. But it also leaves him full of sadness every single time because Dean knows he can't really have him; he can't have him because Cas doesn't _want_ Dean.

He feet stumble a little and the action draws the younger man's attention. The moment their eyes meet feels surreal, Dean's heart skipping a painful beat with his Omega brain suddenly demanding he gets closer and takes in even more of that amazing scent. Everything seems to have slowed down and all they can do is stare and wait. For what, Dean's not sure. 

It takes them a long time to focus on something else other than each other and it's only when they hear the elevator coming back up do they break their intense staring. Dean breathes in deep, catching that amazing scent. He wants to be buried in it; wants to be surrounded by it and never stop taking it in.

"How did you know where I lived?" Dean asks quietly, breaking the long silence. Castiel moves to stand, using his hand to help himself up, making his arms muscles flex and it's enough to distract Dean, again. The tanned skin is exposed from the usual long sleeves despite the fact it's a little cold outside and it's enough to let him catch the full sleeve tattoos covering Cas' arms. Cas' hands look big, fingers long and beautiful, decorated with tattoos and rings, with his wrist carrying a various amount of leather and silver bracelets barely covering the tattoos there. 

Dean takes a moment to catch an eyeful of his handsome Alpha and can't help the way his mouth suddenly dries up at the view. Castiel is attractive and Dean's finally able to admit that without feeling guilty now. Castiel was meant to be his and is normal to feel the way he feels. They're  _true mates_ ; they were meant to feel like this.

Castiel's close, right up in Dean's personal's space in a second and all he can do is take the opportunity to scent the young Alpha. It's amazing. Like coming home and finding everything that is good and real and he can't believe Cas has deprived him this. The knowledge that Cas knew and hadn't said anything still stings a little. Well, a lot actually, Dean's man enough to admit it.

"I begged Ms. Bradbury for your address." Castiel's speech is slightly slurred and it finally clicks in Dean's brain that Castiel might not be a hundred percent sober. "Hello, Peaches." Dean's heart is beating erratically against his ribcage at hearing the too affectionate tone and nickname. It's so sweet and soft Dean's shoulders slump as he sighs and stares at the Alpha's blue eyes. He's gonna melt right out here and he should be embarrassed because this is so much like the chick flicks he so often makes fun off.

"You're drunk," he sighs, hugging himself to refrain from reaching out for Castiel. Jesus, he's so close and yet not close enough.

Castiel chuckles a little, his smile easy and relaxed as he stares at Dean with eyes so incredibly expressive it's making it hard to breathe. "No, I'm not," he replies, as a matter of fact, leaning close to Dean and smiling like he's about to share a great secret with him. "Tried to but it turns out I have a way too high alcohol tolerance I wasn't able to succeed in getting inebriated enough like I wanted to."

"Well, you're obviously inebriated enough to beg Charlie for my address and come here." Dean pauses, taking the younger man in, desperately trying to cling to his self-control to keep from throwing himself at Cas. "And really? Charlie gave you my address? Hard to believe."

Castiel smirks, taking a step closer toward Dean. "I can be very persuasive when I want something." Dean raises a brow at that. Castiel seems to have realized how incredibly douche that sounded because he's suddenly apologizing, "I'm sorry. That was just..."

"Douche? Asshole-ish?"

Castiel sighs, looking down. "Yes."

Dean hums, still trying hard to stop thinking about pulling Castiel into his arms and kissing him breathless. He exhales tiredly, closing his eyes to take a moment to gather himself before looking up at the Alpha again."What are you doing here, Cas?"

Castiel shrugs, rubbing his right arm nervously, unexpectedly looking shy. "I don't know, Peaches. I just," he inhales, taking a moment before continuing. "I wanted to see you, I guess."

The quiet confession makes him melt and dammit Dean might talk a lot of crap about chick flick moments but anyone who really knows him knows he's really truly a sucker for them and Castiel is doing everything right to make him all gooey inside. 

"Don't you see enough of me in class? You always seem like you can't get away fast enough when you see me," Dean demands because he needs to remind himself that Castiel doesn't want him but this little mind game is really messing him up because seriously what is Cas trying to gain from this?

The young Alpha looks suddenly pained and Dean regrets the words but he also reminds himself that he needs to protect his heart from whatever game Castiel is playing at. 

"Peaches, I'm sorry."

Dean stares, drawing the silence out for a moment.

"For what?" He finally asks.

Castiel doesn't take long before answering. "For not telling you about us. For humiliating you and rejecting you when you literally begged me to claim you." Castiel's face turns red as he keeps going, and Dean catches the shame and discomfort in his scent. Dean doesn't even want to know what his own scent is giving away about himself.

"Are you really sorry, Cas?"

Castiel looks up, surprised by the response. "Peaches... Of course, I am. I never meant to hurt you -"

"But you did Castiel. You really fucking did and I want you to know about it." Dean unfolds his hands, using one of them to jab his index finger against Castiel's chest. "You fucking hurt me so much and you think that saying sorry is going to make up for it? I was humiliated, Cas. The  _whole_ school seems to resent me for one reason or another and you also kept from me that we were  _true mates_." Dean's eyes are now watery and his voice shaky. He needed to get this out of his chest because if not it will eat him alive. "You come to class and ignore me, act like I don't exist and always seem like you can’t get far enough away from me. You rejected me and then had the audacity to suggest I go back to Michael as if you didn't know how bad our relationship was."

Castiel's scent turns potent with his hurt and anger and Dean revels in it because yes, Cas should feel at least a fraction of what Dean has been feeling the past month and a half. "But it seems like the suggestion wasn't so farfetched, huh, Peaches? Who were you with just now? Because let me tell you, I can still smell him all over you."

Dean pushes him, but the Alpha seems to have been expecting such reaction because he barely stumbles back. 

"Screw you, Cas! I have been  _trying_ to get Michael off my back because in case you haven't noticed, I don't want anyone else but you! I'm hurt, you asshole. I spent a heat thinking about you _rejecting_ me and it seriously screwed with my head."

"Dean, that's just biology talking -"

" _Fuck you_ , Cas! You can't even take this seriously enough. It's not just biology, you knothead. I've been feeling this way since the first day of school and feeling guilty about it. Feeling like a complete creep for liking you the way that I do. And don't try to tell me how I'm feeling either just because 'I don't know you.' I spent half a month listening to you talk during class and talking _to_ you to get a clear idea that you're not just some romanticized version I suddenly made up. So don't even try to tell me about biology. Do you realize how much you're insulting me?" Dean's breathing harshly, looking at the Alpha standing in front of him, finally letting everything out. "So you can shove your apology up your ass, Cas." Dean moves to walk around the Alpha, taking his keys out of his pocket to unlock his door, but Castiel stops him by grabbing onto his arm.

"Peaches, wait. I'm sorry, this isn't how I wanted this to go."

Dean turns to look at him, his bottom lip trembling as he desperately blinks the tears away.

"Then how were you expecting things to go, you asshole? You couldn't have been naïve enough to think this was going to end up in rainbows and unicorns shitting hearts and sweets out of their ass."

Castiel frowns, confused. "No of course not, but -"

"But nothing Castiel. There's nothing to talk about." Dean tries to turn again, but Castiel pulls on his arm harder, wrapping his other arm around Dean's waist and pulling him to his chest. And it's so fucking  _cliche_ and chick flick-y it makes Dean melt all over again.

"Peaches, please, I'm sorry, okay?" Castiel's scent and his own are a mixture of sadness and anger but also desperation on Castiel's part and it's all making Dean's pulse quicken. "I'm a douche, and asshole and knothead and whatever else you can creatively think of, but please forgive me."

Dean stares up at him, trying to not cave in and kiss the asshole but his resolve is weakening and he doesn't know what to do.

"Peaches just give me another chance, please. I promise I'll do better," Castiel's eyes are flickering between his own, showing how fucking  _sincere_ he is being and dammit Dean is going to cave in soon enough if he doesn't pull away. But he has to remind himself that no matter how much he wants to let Castiel in, he can't fully believe Castiel won't deny him again and leave him and Dean can't go through that again. He can't.

"Then prove it," he whispers, this time successfully pulling away. He finally turns to open his door without interruptions but before he goes in he looks back at Castiel, catching sight of the Alpha and his dejected scent. "If you're really serious, Cas, I need you to show me. If you show me that you actually won't bail on me again, then we can give this a try."

"You'd take me back?" The tone of his voice sounds so hopeful and Dean can't help himself but feel hopeful for him too because dammit he wants it; he wants them - together.

He nods, taking a moment to look the young man over and catching the sudden determine look on Castiel's face and scent. Castiel returns the nod, his face serious and God this Alpha really is going to be the end of him.

Castiel brings his gaze up, raking his eyes all over Dean's face before responding. "Whatever you want, Peaches." And that's the last thing the Omega hears before closing the door behind him. He leans against the door, closing his eyes for a long second and breathing in.

God, he wants to go back out there and kiss the Alpha breathless and take him now but Dean can’t have that. It hurts but he has to make sure Cas is in this for the long run, otherwise, Dean won't be able to completely trust whatever they build and Dean is so tired of indecisions he just wants one sure thing. Just once. 

Hopefully, Castiel can understand that and give it to him because he doesn't know what he's gonna do now with his hopes so high up in the sky.

Seriously, what the hell is Dean doing?

 

* * *

 

**The New, The Hot, and The Popular Gossip of Pontiac High - The New Hot Soon-To-Be Popular Halloween Fest!**

_Comments_ _(311)_

 

**AprilKels:**

Yay! I am so excited about this month-long fest!! I'm planning to make the best spooky everything for Alpha!  **@BecksRosen-Win** have you guys thought about when to do the talent show and who will be hosting and judging it?

**SaraB:**

**@AprilKels**  The talent show will be held on October 18th from 7:30 pm to 9:00 pm. It will be hosted by yours truly in the multipurpose room and will be judged by the teachers with the most votes in the online ballot we just posted. Please make sure to choose which four teachers you would like to see judge the event! Go Eagles!!!

**AprilKels:**

**@SaraB @BecksRosen-Win** you both have GOT to be joking. Mr. Campbell is in the favorable options to judge the talent show? I can't believe you guys would be cruel enough to include him in this knowing how important this event is for Alpha. I demand to speak to Principal Adler about this.

**BecksRosen-Win:**

**@AprilKels** you do realize that we didn't choose the teachers right? We had an earlier survey requesting the teachers students would like to see judging the Halloween Talent Show. If one of them is not someone you'd wish to see you can easily vote for someone else.

**AprilKels:**

**@BecksRosen-Win** This is still an injustice. I will be bringing this up to Ms. Bradbury and Principal Adler.

**AlexJoneseseses:**

Wow, **@AprilKels** are you sure is Castiel you're into? Because I can totally see you having more in common with **@ColeTrent**

**AprilKels:**

**@AlexJoneseseses** screw you, Alex. I could never have anything in common with that asshole! And you like to talk about not bringing other women down! You hypocrite!!

                _23 replies..._

**KevinT:**

Great job, guys! Very excited about this!

**SaraB:**

Thank you **@KevinT** we look forward to seeing you there!

 

**MegMasters:**

Nice, Becks. Very effective ;)

**BecksRosen-Win:**

**@MegMasters** you better be right about this you heathen! I can't believe you almost broke my laptop, I hope you're satisfied.

**MegMasters:**

**@BecksRosen-Win** oh shut it you stalker. You really are bolder online than you are in person, Perez. Better watch it.

**BecksRosen-Win:**

**@MegMasters** I'm sorry, I'll shut up now!!!

                _3 replies..._

 

**VicHenrik:**

Hey, bae **@MaxBanes** do you want to do something together this year? ;)

**MaxBanes:**

**@VicHenrik** you've got to be joking right now...

                _7 replies..._

 

**AliciaBanes:**

I am cackling pls **@VicHenrik** i am sorry i didn't think you'd take it this far. **@MaxBanes** and i can only work w each other but you can totally do ur thing w our favorite Alpha ;)

**VicHenrik:**

Pls stop playing games **@MaxBanes** you know we're meant to be, man.

**MaxBanes:**

**@VicHenrik** keep saying it. Just keep saying it out loud. And maybe you'll convince hope, because you won't be convincing anybody else, so dream on.

**VicHenrik:**

**@MaxBanes @AliciaBanes** man y'all are cold. Ok, bet. Keep playing, Max, we'll see who wins.

**MaxBanes:**

**@VicHenrik** boi if you don't get your dumbass...

                _11 replies..._

 

**MegMasters:**

**@CastNova** so what do you say, big guy? You want to give it a go this year?

**CastNova:**

**@MegMasters** are you serious? You want to actually willingly do it this year?

**MegMasters:**

**@CastNova** what can I say, I'm full of surprises.

**AliciaBanes:**

Hey, I'm down for this if y'all are!!  **@MegMasters @CastNova**

**MaxBanes:**

**@AliciaBanes @MegMasters @CastNova** if she's in, I'm in

**Asheetz:**

**@MaxBanes @AliciaBanes @MegMasters @CastNova** aye count me in, man!

**VicHenrik:**

**@Asheetz @MaxBanes @AliciaBanes @MegMasters @CastNova** you assholes y'all always leave me last. But whatever I'm down.

**MegMasters:**

Looks like you'll have yourself a show **@BecksRosen-Win** ;)

                _3 replies..._

 

**BecksRosen-Win:**

Someone pls end it for me...

**MegMasters:**

Oh, **@BecksRosen-Win** , always so dramatic... Regardless, we're counting on a good show, Becky. Don't disappoint.

 

_**BecksRosen-Win has disabled comments for this post.** _

 

* * *

 

Becky swallows nervously, her hand shaking as she clicks on the _disable comments_ option before slumping against her chair. This, Becky thinks as she adds votes in favor of Mr. Campbell even though she thinks it might be a little unnecessary, might finally teach her to stop meddling in people's lives. 

Seriously, with Meg on her back, Becky knows better now. There's a difference between researching and finding new information and stalking, Meg has helped make that _very_ clear.

"Schools need to teach the fact there's really no democracy," she whispers to herself as she also hides the results on the online poll. The extra votes in her hand and the other ones with Mr. Alastair's name on them in the trash bin are a perfect example of that. Who truly enjoys voting suppression and malfunctioning machines? Seriously, no democracy.

" _God_ , I _really_ need to learn to butt out of things."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so fucking much on the sappiness but fuck it i want something cute for once!! pls lmk what y'all thought about it. validation, remember? thank you for reading!


End file.
